6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. and Mr. Perfect
Mr. and Mr. Perfect is the 78th episode of the series and the 24th episode of the third season, which aired on April 13, 2008 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 11, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot The gang talks about the wedding, while Jen gripes about having to sit with Diego and Robbie at the kids table. She goes on to criticize her mischievous younger step brothers, then Nikki reminds a frantic Jen that she could get a date to avoid sitting at the kids table. Caitlin gets an idea to search for Jen's date, but Jen doubts getting a date. By the fountain, Marlowe and Wyatt find Jude resting by the fountain as if he were on a beach. Jude claims to be on vacation since he has not had a holiday in a long time, then attempts to get a tan. Wyatt mentions that it is impossible to get a tan from fluorescent lights, only for Jude to not heed the advice and attempt to get a tan anyways. While working at The Khaki Barn, Nikki tries to get a date for Jen so she can avoid the kids table for once. Jonesy, however, is worried about his wardrobe for the wedding, then Nikki throws a magazine at his face for his negative remarks about Jen. A boy named Dax walks in the store, and Jonesy explains to Dax about Jen's desire for a date. Jonesy bribes Dax to date Jen by offering a 50% discount on running shoes. Meanwhile, Ron is cracking down on many offenses, some as minor as coughing. He sees Yummy Mummy and attempts to flirt with her, but goes too far by claiming she smells like burning rubber. After Yummy Mummy slaps Ron for this remark, Ron asks Stanley for advice, only to get kicked in the shin by a mischievous Stanley. Ron sees Wyatt singing to Marlowe, then gets an idea for hitting on Yummy Mummy. Meanwhile, Caitlin searches the mall for a cute guy for Jen to date, and eventually finds someone named Dougray. She asks him if he wants to date Jen, but he simply requests for a lemonade and not a relationship. Caitlin hears that he is in to sporty brunettes, then bribes him with free lemonade for a year to date Jen, prompting him to agree to the date. Ron spies on Wyatt, who throws his coffee cup into a full trash can. The cup falls on the floor, which makes Ron arrest Wyatt for littering. Caitlin meets Jen at The Penalty Box, and introduces her to Dougray. Jonesy and Nikki introduce Jen to Dax, which starts a skirmish between Caitlin and Jonesy. Caitlin insists that Jen goes out with Dougray, which intensifies the conflict between Caitlin and Jonesy. Nikki allows Jen to decide for herself, but Jen simply cannot decide between Dax or Dougray. Caitlin suggests that Jen dates Dax and then Dougray to help her make her decision, to which Jen, Dax, and Dougray all agree on. Wyatt asks Ron when he will be released from jail, but he will be staying longer than expected for the "charges" Ron noted. Meanwhile, Nikki ponders on Wyatt's absence, meaning that gang will not be able to bail Wyatt out of jail. By the fountain, Jude puts up an inflatable coconut tree next to him and listen to seagulls squawking. He simply relaxes while the mall customers walk around him. Jen gets ready for her date at Grind Me. The conflict between Caitlin and Jonesy continues to intensify while Dax and Dougray flirt with Jen. Each candidate makes their own moves on Jen, while Caitlin guides Dougray through the moves so and pelts Dax with a cupcake. A vengeful Jonesy trips Dougray in spite of Caitlin's move on Dax, while Jen ultimately chooses Dax as her date. A frustrated Caitlin wants Dougray to be Jen's date after Jen states her decision. While strolling about the mall, Jen thanks Jonesy and Nikki for setting her up with Dax. She now looks forward to the wedding, while they begin discussing Caitlin's reaction to Dougray losing the "battle" between him and Dax. Meanwhile, Caitlin trains Dougray to commit Jen's favorites to memory. She commands him to win Jen over so they can date. Ron tortures Wyatt during his time in jail by playing country music. He tells Wyatt that he can escape by teaching him how to play a love song he was singing to Marlowe. Wyatt sulks at Ron's difficulty to hold a guitar and claims he will never get out of jail. Dougray walks through The Penalty Box while listening to Jen's favorite band and offering her chocolate skis, her favorite snack. As soon as Dougray mentions having tickets for a college basketball game, Jen forgets about Dax and switches over to dating Dougray. Caitlin cheers for Dougray's victory, then hides when Jen looks behind to see who was cheering. Wyatt soon becomes frustrated at Ron's inability to play a proper A chord on the guitar. Ron complains about his fingers hurting, and Wyatt comes up with an idea to torture Ron so he can properly play a guitar. Not long after the torturing starts, Ron's A chords start to improve. By the fountain, Jude's "vacation" is soon accompanied by Greeter Goddesses, Greeter Gods, and even Darth. Jude surfs down the escalator handrails, then surfs on top of the fountain's water spout. The party animals then cheer for Jude's amazing feat. Nikki and Jonesy confront Jen for choosing Dougray over Dax. Jen comments on how she has more in common with Dougray rather than Dax, which makes Jonesy suspicious of Caitlin. While Nikki and Jonesy give Jen the cold shoulder, Jen lies about Dougray being boring, but Nikki and Jonesy give Jen the silent treatment for dumping Dax for Dougray. Jen meets a third guy named Adam, and they immediately begin to bond. Wyatt listens to Ron play the love song gracefully, and Ron lets Wyatt out of jail. Wyatt, however, feels that he had fun torturing Ron, so he goes back in the jail cell. Wyatt offers to teach Ron another song, so Ron requests "Stairway to Heaven," much to Wyatt's dismay. By The Lemon, Caitlin talks about the great day she had, only for Nikki and Jonesy to grumble about Dax's loss. Jen introduces the gang to Adam, the guy she meet at The Penalty Box. Caitlin frantically questions Jen for her decision, which sparks another skirmish between Nikki and Jonesy against Caitlin. Adam runs off in spite of the fight, leaving Jen without a date for the wedding. Jude meets the gang, who are surprised at the fact that Jude got a tan from fluorescent lights. At the wedding, the attendees raise their glasses as a toast to the bride and groom. Jen is once again at the kids table between Robbie and Diego, who then spill their drinks on her. Caitlin, Jonesy, Jen, and Nikki join Jude by the fountain for his vacation. Wyatt later meets them, and Nikki questions him on his absence. They see Ron singing to Yummy Mummy, which wins her heart despite the fact that he was singing off-key. Wyatt admits to helping Ron, when Dax confronts Jonesy for the bribe. Dougray snaps at Caitlin for the bribe as well, and Jen realized they were bribed to date her. Jonesy claims it worked, but Nikki reminds him that it failed. Quotes *'Jen:' "Oh, sure. Jonesy's all grown up, but once again, Jen gets stuck with the nose pickers and the food throwers." Caitlin: "Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" Jen: "Because Jen can't take another wedding at the kids table! That's why!" Nikki: "You wouldn't have to sit there if you had a date, though, right?" Jen: "Like that'll ever happen." Caitlin: "That's what friends are for, right, Nikki?" Nikki: "Hey, I like Jen, but not in that way." *'Wyatt:' "Jude?" Jude: "Hey, Wyatt, Wyatt's ol' lady." Marlowe: "What's with the bucket?" Jude: "I'm on vacay, dude." Wyatt: "Vacay?" Jude: "I haven't had a holiday in forever, so I'm taking some mucho needed R&R. Ahh, this is the life." *'Ron:' (to Yummy Mummy) "You smell very nice. Like, uh, flowers and oranges and burning rubber!" Yummy Mummy: (gasps and slaps Ron in the face) Ron: "I love the scent of burning rubber in the morning!" (to Stanley) "Tell me, young man, what's your mom looking for in a romantic relationship?" Stanley: (kicks Ron in the shin) "Loser!!" *'Dax:' "If this Jen girl is so great, why does she need help getting a date?" Jonesy: "Two words: low self esteem." Nikki: "That's three words." *'Jen:' "Everybody, this is Adam. We just met and totally clicked! So I've decided to take him to the wedding instead." Cailtin: "What? How could you do that to me! Uh, I mean, Dougray, he's perfect!" Nikki: "No he isn't! Our guy was perfect." Caitlin: "My guy can speak French." Jonesy: "Our guy can burp the alphabet!" Caitlin: "My guy can save lives!" Nikki: "Our guy can drive a speedboat!" Caitlin: "My guy can fly!" Jonesy: "Our guy can shoot lasers with his mind!" *'Jen:' "To the dumb ol' bride and groom." (Robbie and Diego spill their drinks on Jen and laugh) Jen: "I hate weddings!" *'Dax:' (to Jonesy) "You promised me 50% off running shoes if I dated Jen!" Dougray: (to Caitlin) "You promised me free lemonade for a year!" Jen: "You guys offered bribes to date me?!?" Jonesy: "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Nikki: "Uh, no, it didn't." Jonesy: "Oh, right, whatever." Trivia *The episode's title may be a reference to Mr. and Mrs. Smith. *Wyatt mentions that Jen can't drive without crashing. This is a reference to The Slow and the Even-Tempered, which focused on that exact issue. *Dax believes that life is the ultimate stimulant, and as such abstains from drinking coffee. *In this episode it is revealed that Jen likes chocolate skis, her favorite band is Sucker Punch, and her favorite spectator sport is basketball. *Adam looks like Cory Halder but with a very deep tan. *Jonesy does not hold nor lose a job in this episode. *Ron may be a fan of Led Zeppelin, as he tells Wyatt that he loves "Stairway to Heaven". Gallery Jude on Vacation.jpg|Jude on vacation. Dax.jpg|Dax. Dougray.jpg|Dougray. Drink Spill.png|Another dreadful wedding for Jen. Ron Singing.png|Ron flirting with Yummy Mummy. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos